The Web That Ties
by sahjelm
Summary: An Archduke's daughter is kidnapped and finds herself on board the Enterprise. Her secrets bring more then anyone bargained for.
1. 2 years earlier

Title: The web that ties  
  
Prolog: 2 years earlier  
  
Summary: An Archduke's daughter is kidnapped and finds herself on board the Enterprise. Her secrets bring more then anyone bargained for.  
  
Disclaimer: If you actually think I own TNG and am sitting her at my eight year old computer, you are gravely mistaken. If I did own TNG I would have added a LOT more Beverly cause she's my favorite character and I would be swimming in mts. of cash right now. But I'm not. Sue if you wish, you'll get my computer (which barely works anyway), my calculator, and my 15 pound cat.  
  
A note from the author: So you've decided to step into the mind of Sarah. HAHAHA. Actually this came from wayyyyyyy too many nights watching TNG. Keep in mind that this has not developed yet and there will be a plot very shortly. The next chapter will be coming shortly. Oh and PLEASE review, even if it's to say this sucks and needs to be burned off the face of the earth. It just feels so good to know that people are reading. Oh feel free to email me (I LOVE email) at hjelm@nwlink.com OR leano495@netscape.net though I do recommend the first email address.  
  
And on with the show:  
  
Alena watched intently as her father began negotiating the planet's surrender. She had always been impressed with his ability to get his way and now that she was getting older, her fifteenth birthday just days ago, Alena was better able to appreciate his gift. She knew that there was hope that she would also receive this gift, and secretly she wished it as well, but unfortunately Alena had never been given a chance, until now. Today she was going to put all her negotiation lessons to the test.  
The planet had only declared war mere hours ago, their defeat had been swift and sure. They had decided to rebel against the Karians, and from the beginning they had no chance.  
Shifting her attention to the table, Alena began to map out, in her head, what she was going to say. We are terribly sorry for your loses, and will compensate ten-fold if you would give us . . .  
"My daughter, Alena, will continue our discussions." Her father's voice broke her concentration as Alena stood and began, "Thank you father. As the Archduke has told you we are more then willing to compensate for your loses, but we demand," from the look on her father's face, Alena knew that she had used too harsh of words," that you allow us to leave a small military detachment within your system."  
The surrenders did not look pleased at this new development. They knew that with Karian military near their planet rebellion would be impossible. One of them stood to his seven-foot height, towering over the 5'6'' girl in front of him.  
"Lady," his voice was calm and soft, not unlike an adult talking to child about things they could not possibly understand, "we understand the predicament we are in, but under no circumstances could we allow foreign military within our solar system."  
Alena was unsure how to respond. All the simulations and learning she had been exposed to had dealt with what came after their full cooperation, not before. Getting nervous, something never to be done during negotiations, Alena began to look to her father for guidance, but stopped herself short. She had to try on her own. Smiling and keeping her voice level and calm, Alena responded, "Kind Sir, I know you feel helpless but I tell you, the military will only be there for your own protection, nothing more."  
All three of the aliens turned to talk amongst each other. The discussion took many minutes, the voices in hush tones. Closing her eyes, Alena took a minute to calm and prepare herself for the next level of negotiations. That is if they decide to come quietly. Alena thought.  
"We have come to our decision." Alena snapped her eyes open, she had dozed off. Knowing there would be words latter with her father, Alena nodded, signaling for them to continue. "We feel that the terms of agreement are unacceptable and we fight to the end to keep our independence."  
Alena was in flabbergasted. No one spoke to her in this manner and she was not going to back down. But even as she began to speak, a mysterious blue gas began to fill the room, affecting everyone there, except the aliens. As Alena struggled for breath, her mind screamed in frustration. "We hear you little one, your family will not be harmed." Looking up Alena saw the flash of golden fangs as her mind slipped in to unconscious.  
  
Kalden watched as the Archduke fell to the ground. Without speaking he instructed the guards to pick him up. Kalden saw the security device a second too late and regretted seeing a young officer fall to the ground, probably dead. Knowing now that the Archduke could not be touched, he had to think of another hostage. His gaze fell upon the Archduke's child. Kalden smiled as he though of the Archduke's reaction when he realized his baby girl was gone.  
Deactivating Alena's security device, Kalden picked her up. His cargo was too precious to allow just anyone to handle her. Taking one last look at the bodies sprawled out on the floor, he gave a deep laugh and left, taking Alena with him. 


	2. Stars that Laugh

Title: The Web That Ties

Chapter: Stars that Laugh

Disclaimer: If you have any doubts about whether or not I own Star Trek, read the last chapter.

Note from the author:  I hope that I will be able to get another chapter out by the end of the weekend. Please review. It does my ego great wonders. 

Thanks to CrusherJaneway for reviewing. I hope it ends up being somewhat Star Trekish. But isn't that every authors greatest wish J. 

And on with the story:

            Captain Picard was resisting the urge to go retreat to his quarters and read. The bridge was rather boring but there was no way he was going to leave the night crew without a commanding officer, especially after the sudden attack last week. 

            A ship had come out of no where and opened fire. Thankfully Riker had been there to take control of the situation and call for shields and defensive maneuvers. The _Enterprise reacted quickly and no serious injuries had been reported. Unfortunately they were unable to damage the enemy vessel's warp drive and they escaped. _

            _Which is why I'm here, _thought Picard, _everyone is too nervous and high-strung. _ Weighting the options in his head, Jean Luc decided that nervous or not, he needed to eat and sleep, both he'd been avoiding for the last eighteen hours. Standing, and adjusting his uniform at the same time, Picard looked walked to the turbo lift, leaving Ensign Arthur in charge of the bridge. 

            Counselor Troi woke with a start. She usually did not have nightmares of her own, instead she felt them from other people, but tonight seemed to be an exception. Troi searched through her mind looking for any wisp of the dream that might have been left. Finding nothing she decided that being alone in her quarters wasn't right, and Troi donned a uniform, her mind bent upon a hot fudge sunday waiting for her at Ten Forward. 

            Guinan had a hot fudge sundae ready for Troi as she stepped through the door. The counselor gave her a smile as she gladly took the treat and sat down at a small table.  Following her, Guinan became even more concerned about Troi. Outwardly nothing seemed wrong, but Guinan could tell- something was bothering the counselor. 

            Taking a set, Troi began to dig into the ice cream, hoping it would take her mind off her dream.  However her hope was cut short as Guinan, standing beside her, noticed. 

            "Troi, you seem unusually tense. Is anything wrong?" Guinan asked, concern shone clearly on her face. 

            Troi glanced up from her sundae and scanned Guinan out of habit. Pushing back her empathic abilities, Troi gestured to the seat across from her, which Guinan gladly took. 

            "Guinan," Troi began, not knowing exactly how to phrase how she felt. "I just haven't been sleeping well lately. I've had dreams that have reoccurred for days now and I can't seem to remember them."

            Guinan's facial expression did not change, but Troi was able to sense concern and even a little bit of fear. 

            "Maybe you should go see Doctor Crusher. She'll prescribe something that will help." Guinan added helpful, a slight smile showing her genuine concern. 

            Troi saw that logic in the suggestion and was about to agree when a ship-wide announcement came, "Will all Senior Officer report to the Ready Room." Troi stood to leave, thanking Guinan for the sundae, but Guinan didn't hear her. 

            Guinan knew that Troi was leaving and even heard a thank you, but her mind was someplace else, away from the ship. Her gaze lingered on the passing stars and the beauty of deep space. She could get lost for hours looking into those stars. So many people, cultures and races among lived those stars. Guinan shut her eyes. She knew that something was wrong. In an unknown part of the galaxy the balance of favor was being tipped. Somewhere, somehow events were occurring that would alter the course of history. Opening her eyes again Guinan shivered at the thought of what may happen, and again she was lost in the beauty and magnificence of space, and the stars that knew the secret seemed to be laughing at her. 


End file.
